


Metamorphoses

by silfide_1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silfide_1/pseuds/silfide_1
Summary: Жизнь — это постоянное изменение. Как только движение останавливается, человек старится и умирает. © Андре Моруа





	Metamorphoses

В душе взорвался шар огня,  
На сердце треснуло стекло.  
Не могут выслушать меня,  
Не могут слышать моих слов.

Там где меня разъела тьма —  
Там снова появляется огонь,  
И снова сердце разбивается  
На сотни, тысячи кусков.

Во мне цветет неверья цвет,  
Душа чернеет ото дня.  
Из алых роз в садах Эдема  
Всё стало кучкой сорняка.


End file.
